Two World Collide
by Mistwolfgirl
Summary: Aro made Alec, Jane, Demitri and Felix return to high school. Ana was a quiet girl that stayed in the backround. Little did any of them know that two world were about to collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Preface: School; Living Hell**

**APOV**

I cannot belive Aro is making us go to human school. I am hundreds of years old, I could be teaching here if I wanted to. I know for a fact I along with my sister, Jane, Felix, and Demitri, we are much smarter than all of these teachers put together. _They _should be learning from us. Not the other way around. But despite my protests, Aro made us go anyway. So now Jane, Demitri, Felix, and I were on our way to school, or as Jane calls it, living Hell.

* * *

**So, tell me how I did so far. Sorry it was not mush, I'll hopefully have the first chapter up in a few days. Please Review on how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Really Hate Mondays**

**AnaPOV**

Today is Monday. I. Hate. Mondays. Most people would be really happy it was Monday because they would see their friends and stuff, but I have no friends. Friends are overrated. My only friend is my older brother Todd. I can tell him anything without being afraid of him telling someone. He's trustworthy like that.

But, I can't help but think something important is going to happen today. God, I hope there isn't supposed to be a test today. I didn't study for any tests. God, now I'm freaking out! _Breath Ana, breathe. _I kept telling myself.

"Todd, do we have any tests in school today?" I asked/yelled.

"No, not that I know of." He yelled back.

"Oh, good." I sighed.

"Why?" Todd asked walking into my room.

"I just feel like something important is going to happen today." I shrugged.

"The new kids are coming today. That's probably what you were thinking was important." He said.

"New kids? Great. More people." I said sarcastically. "Now out of my room. I need to get dressed." I said, pushing him out of my room.

"Okay I'm going!" Todd chuckled as I slammed the door in his face.

So, lets get down to the basics. My name is Ana Rose Maxx and I'm 16 years old. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and as my brothers friends say, I am 'petite.' I just think its their way of saying I have a hot ass. If they said that out loud Todd world murder them.

My brother Todd is 17 and very overprotective. He's also quarterback of our high schools football team. Todd has brown hair and brown eyes.

About a hour latter, Todd was parking his car in the student parking lot.

I didn't notice any different cars than the ones that were there every day. As I was looking around the parking lot for any unfamiliar faces, I heard a car park next to Todd's. I turned around to see a Porsche in the next parking spot.

Four beautiful people stepped out of the car. The one stepping out of the drivers seat was tall, light brown hair, and green eyes. He smirked when he saw how close he was to hitting me. If he would have parked any closer, he would have. Another boy got out of the passenger seat. Man, that guy was huge! He was even taller than the first and a lot bigger in the muscle category. He had a dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lastly, a boy and a girl got out of the back seats. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She was petite, but still not as small as me. The boy looked a lot like the girl, twins, I'm guessing. He had brown hair and green eyes. His green eyes looked strange on him, like it wasn't his real eye color. It just didn't fit him.

"Hey Todd, Ana!" One of Todd's football friends, Zack yelled. "You coming or what?"

"One sec." Todd yelled back as he glared at the guy who almost hit me.

Todd was about to walk over there an probably yell at him, but the bell rang. Thank God. I know Todd is really strong and stuff, but when he gets overprotective and angrey, he doesn't always think straight.

Well, I guess it's time for another stupid day.

* * *

**So, tell me how I did so far. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I have a huge school project going on right now. If I don't get at least 10 reviews, I'm stopping writing this story. **

**Mistwolfgirl xoxo**


End file.
